This invention relates to a method of making beverages, such as coffee, soup, tea or the like, wherein a starting product, to be referred to hereinafter only as coffee, is supplied to a cavity, is enclosed therein by a piston, after which through an opening provided in the piston, a quantity of fluid, in this case water, originating from a water system, is pressed into the cavity after which the fluid, after extraction of the starting product contained in the chamber, in this case filling chamber, is discharged through an opening near the end opposite the piston, the process being controlled electronically.
In such a method disclosed in German patent 3,607,656, use is made for moving the piston in a cylindrical hollow space, of an electric motor having a control member and a pressure gauge, while on the other hand a stepper motor is provided for controlling the control member. This known apparatus is suitable for a limited number of possibilities, since the apparatus only has a single cylindrical filling chamber wherein the piston, through which also the water is supplied, can be moved more or less far in the chamber.
However, a cup of coffee of good quality made within a given period of time and which uses the coffee effectively, requires a certain bed geometry.